


The Three Times Anya "Stole" Gleb's Coat and the One Time She Was Caught

by All_The_Monsters



Series: Gleb x Anya One-shots [4]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Glenya, The Coat - Freeform, anya really likes gleb's coat, glebya - Freeform, it's warm tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: The first time Anya hadn’t really meant to take the coat, really. They’d been out for a walk one night and Gleb had gently draped it over her shoulders and they’d already parted ways when Anya realized she was still wearing the heavy woolen coat.





	The Three Times Anya "Stole" Gleb's Coat and the One Time She Was Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Christy's live when she told Max she always smells the coat before they give it him for "Still".

The first time Anya hadn't really meant to take the coat, really. They'd been out for a walk one night and Gleb had gently draped it over her shoulders and they'd already parted ways when Anya realized she was still wearing the heavy woolen coat. 

She resolved to return it the next day before nestling down beneath the bridge. As the icy wind blew off the nearly frozen river Anya had buried her face in the collar desperately trying rid her cheeks and nose of the painful stinging when she inhaled sharply and discovered that the musky scent of whatever aftershave Gleb used had clung to the fabric of the coat, and that she found the smell to be something she thoroughly enjoyed. 

The second time the coat had been sitting there practically glaring at her from where it was draped over the back of the chair to Gleb's desk. 

Gleb had said he'd be out for a short while, but promised to return as soon as possible, leaving Anya alone in the office. As it was spring and the afternoons warmed, Gleb had little use for his coat besides in the mornings and evenings. 

Looking around like a child preparing to steal cookies from a tin Anya crept forward and picked the coat up. 

Freezing for a minute as if she was afraid of getting caught Anya glanced about once more before making up her mind and putting in on. 

Anya returned to the chair that had been her previous perch and sat down, discarding whatever book she had been reading before and wrapping herself in the thick scratchy fabric of the coat, only to bury her nose into the folds of the collar. 

The third time Anya didn't really have to do anything for the coat to temporarily fall into her possession once more, and she'd had to do was have the unfortunate luck of getting caught in the rain. 

As was the way with spring days more often then not Anya had awoken to blue skies, chirping birds, a bright sun, and a gently flowing Neva, but she soon found that the weather had done almost a complete one-eighty by the time noon came around.

As the rain had begun to fall and soak the ground Anya had been forced to turn in her broom for the day her mind filled with worry over losing half a day's pay only to find that once she got back to the bridge the Neva had flooded it's banks, leaving her without a place to take shelter from the rain. 

Defeated Anya began to wonder the streets of St. Petersburg hoping the weather would let up soon, but soon discovered that only the opposite would happen as rain began to pour down with a new determination as crashed of thunder rattled the sky. 

Such was how Gleb found her: while rushing back to his flat for, presumably, his coat he came across a rather soaked and shivering Anya who seemed to have also caught the beginning of what would turn into a rather miserable head cold. 

It had take  little persuasion to get Anya to agree to accompanying him back to his flat with the promise of hot tea a somewhere to get out of the rain and warm up before she "caught her death standing around in the rain like that." 

It was while sitting on Gleb's couch in afore mentioned's house that the coat was back on Anya's shoulders in lieu of a blanket, Gleb saying how she need it more than he did with a soft smile. As Gleb returned to the small kitchen area Anya discreetly turned her head so it appeared she was watching the raindrops racing down the window while she inhaled what was quickly becoming her favorite scent, seconded only by orange blossoms.

Anya had grown quite fond of the coat in recent times and soon found herself dreading summer months when Gleb would most likely put the coat away until the weather turned sour again, as it would be much to hot to wear. 

With this in mind Anya had devised what she thought to be a rather clever plan. Perhaps if Gleb were to "misplace" the coat then he would be unable to put it away for summer. What Anya didn't know, nor had she planned on, was that it didn't take Gleb long to catch onto her borderline obsession with his coat, in fact he'd only worn it this long into spring because of her. 

So it was with that though he carefully draped it over the chair at his desk and his around the corner waiting for Anya. They had long ago come to a silent agreement that Anya would come to his office on her days off and if he wasn't in (which happened more often than Gleb liked,) Anya would wait along for him, reading books that Gleb left there for her and, in more recent times, snuggling up in his coat. 

As if on queue Anya walked into the office with only an aloofness that she could possess, and looked around for a moment at finding it empty. Just as Gleb had suspected the second Anya had determined the coast was clear, so to speak, she made a swift beeline for the coat. 

Lifting it up Anya brought the fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"You can keep it." Anya jumped at Gleb stepped out of his hiding place smirking at the red that immediately painted itself across her cheeks. 

"I-I- I was just- just-" Anya stuttered out trying to formulate some sort of explanation for her actions. 

"It's okay. Like I said, you can keep it." Gleb's smirk softened into a gentle smile. 

"Are you sure?" Anya stammered after a few seconds. 

Gleb dismissed her question with a wave of his hand. "It's fine, besides, they're due to issue me another one this fall." 

"But wouldn't you have this just in case the new on doesn't get here in time?" Anya asked holding the bunched up coat out to him.

"I'll survive" Gleb pushed the coat back towards her. "Besides, you seem to appreciate it more than I ever could."

"Thank you." Anya said at long last, the words coming out barely audible and Gleb couldn't help but smile again at how she buried her nose into the stiff fabric once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments, questions, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below. Follow my blog on tumblr for more Glenya content at Glenya by Yanna or allthemonsters-yashka


End file.
